Power Rangers Samurai: The Yellow Ranger
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: What if Jayden's family wasn't the one who seals Master Xandred in the Netherworld? His bestfriend, Dani was chosen as the Yellow Samurai Ranger and she learns her family's secrets and could she fall for the Red Ranger? Will this change her forever? Jayden/OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! So I am doing a story about power rangers with a Jayden/OC pairing. That leaves Mia/Kevin but my OC will be the yellow ranger so Emily fans, I'm sorry :( **

**Anywhoo, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to rate and review! Anyway this is my POV of my story, I will follow some in the episode but some are made by me because it's hard to follow the story since I saw only little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC :)**

* * *

**Prologue: A decision**

**Akashi House**

"Daddy!" A brown haired girl was running at the garden of the Shiba House. A middle aged man with a red t-shirt hugged the little girl. He rubs the top head of the girl as she laughs.

"Dani. You have to stay here." The man kneels to the ground and gives his girl a kiss in the head. A woman shows up in a blue jeans and pink sweat shirt. She holds a cellphone like device.

"Honey, nightlocks are coming. I have informed Charlie, Dan, your older brother Tristan. We are all ready." She hands him the cellphone device and my older sister and my twin brother appears along with my uncle.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asks, worried about what are they doing. Her mother prepares and talks to a man with a bo staff. The girl was curious more than ever and her father wasn't paying attention to her.

Instead she steps forward and kneels down to her curious daughter. "Sweetie, Uncle Ji will take care of you. We have to defeat the monsters so that you can be safe. Uncle Ji is taking you to the Shiba's."

Explosions was heard at the front gate of the Shiba House and monsters start to appear everywhere.

"Mom! Nightlocks are here." Charlie say, holding up the cellphone device. "It's now or never!"

"Wait!" The man says. "Say goodbye to your sibling first."

Monsters appear twice and fire was starting to the house. "No more time, Dad! I'm sorry Sis!" Charlie holds out the device and it glows. She draws a symbol and flips it. She turned into a yellow samurai ranger.

She prepares her sword and starts slashing the monsters. My twin brother, who is 2 minutes older than me smiles and gives me a hug. "Sorry sis, We love you." He says before morphing into the blue ranger.

The girl stood there and watched my siblings fight. The woman grabbed her daughter in her arms and she kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, we love you so much. Stay with Uncle Ji." The little girl nods and cries.

"Goobye little kiddo." The younger man says, gives a fist pump. "GO, GO, SAMURAI!" The woman and him morphed into the pink and green samurai ranger.

A bigger nightlock appear with fangs on his shoulder, "Red Ranger!" He yells. Her father pushes her inside the house. "Ji, GO!"

Ji grabs the girl inside the house and locks it. The man morphs into the red ranger and battles the monster.

"Danielle, we have to go. The nightlocks will be after you." Ji says and they ran to the other exit of the house. The girl stops, "I have to help my family, please Uncle Ji."

The door explodes as the nightlocks came. Ji dragged his niece to the ground and make sure that the monsters cannot see them. The girl was sobbing, seeing that her sister was slashed in the heart.

Her ranger form was gone. She was tired and yellow sparkles disappeared. Along with her uncle, brother and mother. Her father remains on the ground for he is tired.

He holds out a pen like device. "It's over, Red Ranger. Your teammates are dead." The bigger nightlock said. His voice was powerful for it bangs their ears.

"I-can't-give-up!" Her father says. He draws out a symbol and flips it. The monster shouts, "No!" He was sealed away to another place. The Red Ranger morphs back and he was down.

The girl cries helplessly but Ji took her to the Shiba's just like her father has said.

* * *

**Shiba House**

A knock disturbs the Shiba House's silence. A taller man answers the knock and see's a girl crying and a man in a kimono.

"Ji!" He exclaims and led them inside. Another boy is awake and he rubs his eyes, "Dad? What's going on?"

"Jayden, you have to go back to sleep. I have some important things to do." He says and Jayden nods and went back upstairs.

Jayden's father gave them both a glass of water. "What happened Ji? Why is Dani crying?" Dani cries further more and did not take the drink.

"Nightlock monsters attacked the house. They killed _them._" He whispers the word "them". Jayden's father nods and sighs.

"What about Dani? She's too young to understand it all." Ji nods and gave him the same device that morphed Dani's family into power rangers. "It's your turn. Dani's father trusted you with this."

He took the morpher, "Thank you, Ji. I will avenge Dani's family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I planned to have an update of my story because of the favorites and follows. Thank you guys! **

**Reminder: I will not follow the episodes but I will use the monsters for the story! **

**Anyway, hope you like the update :) Hope you can review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them for Saban owns them. Only my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red and Yellow**

**Shiba House (5 years later)**

Jayden is training the Shiba House's grounds. His eyes were focused on the sword and his mind was set to kill a nightlock. He made a couple of flips and hits the dummy's stomache. His aim was perfect.

A tall brown haired girl in her blue jeans and yellow shirt was standing and looking at her bestfriend. Ji appears right next to her and he was holding his bo staff.

"Jayden is the perfect candidate for the Red Ranger." He says, studying Jayden while he trains.

She nods, "He sure is. Uncle Ji, how about the other candidates? Didn't you choose them all ready?"

"I did. But only in a matter of time, nightlocks will come back and avenge their master."

Jayden approaches, sweat running his forehead and catching air as much as he can. "What are you guys talking about?" He asks.

Ji gives a look to the girl and he makes sure that she must not tell him. "We aren't talking about anything, Jayden. I was talking about dinner." She gives him a reassuring smile.

"Dani, you're such a bad liar." He says, and he went inside.

Dani rolls her eyes. "See, Uncle? I hate it when he does that."

* * *

Dani walks the living room and find Jayden reading more about the power symbols. She sits next to him, "The nightlocks aren't back yet." She says.

"I have to be prepared at all times. They'll-" The alarm goes off the first time. They exchanged looks and they went outside. They ran to the city and find a young boy on the ground, nightlocks in his every side.

Dani approaches but Jayden puts a hand on her shoulder. "We can't let them see us." She nods. He took out his lion folding zord and let it attack first. Dani quickly grabs the boy out of the battlefield.

She guides him to the park, "You have to find your mom, okay? It's too dangerous here." She says, controlling her nervous voice. The kid nods and went away. Dani was even more nervous than before. This is her first time to battle a nightlock and she wasn't prepared unlike Jayden, who has spent the rest of the day, training.

She takes a deep breath and went back to the scene. Jayden morphs into the Red Ranger and battles the nightlocks with his spin sword.

"I hate it when I'm chosen for this." She curses under her breath. She took out her morpher, Jayden stops her. "Don't."

"What? Jayden you need my help!" She insists. Jayden continues and ignores his bestfriend. He kept on fighting the nightlock and until every thing is dead. The nightlocks explode and Jayden morphs back to his human self.

Dani gives him a look. "You need my help." She says. She never liked his bestfriend's greediness. He was always sure that he can handle things on his own with no one to help.

"I am capable of battling nightlocks on my own." He says. He turns away and starts to walk.

"Jayden, don't underestimate the nightlocks abilities for they are stronger when they are together. You need a team." She says, trying to plead and to tell him how important a team could be.

He sighs, "Fine. Maybe I'll need them." Dani relieves and followed him back to the house.

* * *

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I haven't updated for a while but don't worry here is chappie 2!**

**Anyway, I will not follow the episode but some of the characters will be there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's :))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Samurai Rangers**

**Shiba House**

"This is nuts!" Dani yells as she walks in circles. She is getting flurious about the attack earlier. Jayden is busy with his lion folding zord as it walks in his fingertips. He can't stand to see his bestfriend walking in circles, it's making him dizzy.

"Calm down, Dani. Ji says that we have to be patient." He says as he plays with his zord.

She gives him a weird look. "Oh yeah? You are patient in this. I am-"

"No time to lose. We have to alert the other rangers." Ji says and he is bringing a bow with a quiver. Inside the quiver there are three arrows with a blue tag, green tag and pink tag.

We stood up and I grin. "This means that the I can kick some nightlock butt?" She says excitedly.

Ji nods and he heads outside and fires the arrows. "You both have to go. It's time. Jayden, you are ready to lead a team."

"Wait, Ji. What about the others? Where are we going to meet them?" Dani asks and her ape folding zord is put in a necklace.

Ji went back inside. The bestfriends exchanged looks. Within minutes, he was back with a box. The box has the samurai symbol. He opens it and it revealed 4 morphers.

"Are those-" Dani starts but Ji interrupts.

"Yes. Jayden, Dani take these morphers and find the others." He turns to Jayden. "Guide them, Jayden. You are humanity's last hope."

They nod and they went outside. Jayden took out his morpher and draws out a samurai symbol. He flips it and it turns out a horse. A white stallion horse with a red banner on it.

"I'll find the others. What about you?" Jayden asks Dani who is impressed with his symbol power.

She grins. "I'll the monsters. Simple." But Jayden is not impressed.

"You can't. We're finding the others together." He insists.

"You have to seperate. Dani will buy you some time." Ji says and his job was done. "I have alerted the others. Go."

They nod and Jayden is giving Dani his concerned look. Dani ignores it and she took out her morpher and draws the earth symbol. "Go, Go, Samurai!" She yells and she flips it and she turns into the yellow samurai ranger.

Jayden sighs and leaves the house. Dani runs off as she is ready to attack the nightlocks.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

Nightlocks. How I hate them. I slashed every nightlock I could find but more are still coming back. No end to this. Still, Jayden has'nt come back with the other rangers, and I could use some help now.

A nightlock grabs my hand and toss me to the side, send me flying to the ground. "Ugh!" I muttur. Where are they?

I get up and raises my spin sword. I slashed another nightlock in the way. "Come on, Jayden. Where are you?"

Three nightlocks blasted me with their rays, I stumbled on the ground. "Not my day." I mutter and my spin sword left my hand.

"Hey!" I look up and saw four people wearing the training uniform and with corresponding color. Jayden is one of them. Finally, they are here.

Jayden took out his morpher along the rest of them. They yelled, "Go, Go, Samurai!" They turned into the pink, blue, red and green power rangers.

I sigh with relief. Finally the samurai rangers are united once again.

I went to their side as we take out our sword. I look at Jayden, "Let's take them down!" Then we fight.

* * *

We laugh as we went inside the compound. Today, we showed those nightlocks that we can handle it and we can fight as a samurai ranger. Just like what my uncle says, he always new that there is hope in the future.

Ji shows his contented smile. "Good job, rangers. You showed those nightlocks that the rangers are not to be messed with."

We exchanged smiles. "Since you guys are now living here, we are now roommates." I say. I held out my hand into a fist. "Are we a team or what?"

They chuckled and did the same and we say, "Samurai Forever!"

It was a start of our Journey as a Samurai Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yo! Thank you to my very first commenter, sweetredanger! Anywhoo, it seems that my story is getting favorites and followers so I am going to continue. **

**Hope you like this update! So sorry if it is short :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dani and my other coming soon OC's :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

**Shiba House**

I walk the halls of the house. I rubbed my eyes and yawn for a minute. Can't believe that we just formed the samurai team. I can't believe that we are one step to our goal. If we could defeat Master Xandred, our world would be in a better place.

"Better watch were you're going." Mike says, holding my arms. His green eyes were looking at me.

I shake my head, agreeing to Mike. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Thanks." He lets go of my arms and he smiles. "We better go. Mia's probably making breakfast."

Mike nods and we went to the dining room. Jayden and Kevin sits in the couch, eating their breakfast with cereals. Wonder where Uncle Ji go?

Jayden notices our arrival and continues eating. "Glad you two are here. Training starts at 9. Get some energy." He says, passing a bowl of cereals to me and Mike.

Mia arrives, holding a plate on her hand. "I have made a new breakfast and it is delicious." She opened it and it revealed a sandwich smashed. "It is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich omelette."

"So anybody wants to taste it?" She asks, her smile is full and full of anticipation.

"Darn, I'm full." Mike says.

Kevin's face cannot be drawn. He quickly eats another batch of cereal in his mouth and smiles at Mia. Jayden does the same. That leaves me.

"I'm full too." I fake a smile to her and Mia's smile fades. So much for a breakfast with the rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I haven't been updating for days. Thank you Superdani4Ever for you're comments. So I updated for you!**

**Sorry for the short chappie! :))**

**Anyway, hope you readers liked this update! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training**

**Shiba Grounds**

**Dani's POV**

Training always pressures me out. Mia must be in a pretty bad mood because we kinda like hate her cooking. Her face is unpredictable and she strikes another attack with her bo. I did a somersault and dodged her bo.

Then I strike her but she defend it. "Darn!" We stopped and noticed Mike on the floor. He rubs his butt and he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What's going on?" I asks the boys.

Mike sighed. "I can't dodged Kevin's attacks." Kevin just sighed.

"Mike it's not about dodging the attacks. It's about sensing them. Follow me." Jayden closes his eyes and Kevin attacks him. Jayden dodges every attacks. "See?"

Mike nod. Then he tried. But it didn't go well. "I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving." He went to Ji and gives him a look before he dropped his bo.

"Mike, wait!" I yelled and try to catch up with him. But Jayden stopped me. "Leave him, Dani." I ignored Jayden and followed Mike. I dropped my bo on the ground.

"Dani!" Uncle Ji says but I intend not to hear it.

I have to follow Mike. I dressed up and leave training as well. "Wait, If I want to follow Mike, where would he be?


End file.
